A Gleeful Suite Life
by bram4eva
Summary: When the New Directions are asked to perform aboard the SS Tipton, they meet some friendly students and a not-so-friendly manager.
1. Chapter 1: The News

Rachel Berry hurried to Glee rehearsal, clutching a letter to her chest tightly. She had big news that she wanted to share with the rest of the club and could hardly wait. But the three Cheerios were nowhere to be seen when she entered the choir room. So, she sat in her chair and waited, bouncing excitedly.

"Is everything okay, Rach?" Kurt asked her after watching her for a few moments.

"Oh, yes. I just have some exciting news for everyone." Rachel assured him. She checked her watch and saw that the Cheerios were due to arrive any minute now so she got up and stood by the piano to warm up her voice.

"And Berry's already at the piano as usual." Santana's voice reached her and she grinned.

"Nice to see you too, Santana." The latina rolled her eyes and sat beside Brittany and Quinn.

"I understand you have something to share with us, Rachel?" Mr Schue prompted her and she nodded.

"Yes. As you all know, we made it to the top fifteen at Nationals last year. A few weeks ago, I received a letter from the board saying that the top fifteen show choirs are offered the chance to perform at various places around the country. They gave me a list of place we could choose from and it was a tough decision but I finally decided on one that I think we'll all enjoy."

"Get to the point, Berry." Quinn called out and Rachel glared at her.

"I'm getting there, Quinn. Anyway, I wrote back, telling them where I'd chosen and yesterday, they replied and told me we've been given the opportunity to perform aboard the SS Tipton when it docks in New York next month. We will do an opening performance in New York and then spend a week aboard the boat as we sail over to Boston, doing shows each night. And the best bit is, thanks to a sponsor from Wilfred Tipton himself, it's all expenses paid." She paused and watched as the faces of her friends froze in shock.

"Are you sure there's no catch?" Mr Schue asked.

"Yes. Mr Tipton was actually at the competition and enjoyed our performance so much he personally offered to do anything to get us on his boat. I have been assured that other than getting permission from our parents, we are good to go." The room broke into cheers and they spent the rest of the meeting chattering excitedly about the trip. They began to talk about songs they could rehearse to perform while aboard the ship.

* * *

Meanwhile, aboard the SS Tipton, a very excited London was chatting to her father on the phone.

"Yes...yes, I saw it...you what?...here? Aboard the SS Tipton?...oh, daddy!...oh thank you daddy...okay, bye daddy." She hung up the phone and looked at the four people staring at her.

"Well? What did your dad say?" Zack broke the silence.

"Do you remember watching that Show Choir competition last year?"

"Yes, there were some great performances in it, especially that group with the black dresses and original songs." Bailey said.

"Well, daddy has organised for them to come aboard when we dock in New York in a month. They're going to stay for a week, performing each night and leave when we get to Boston."

"No!" Cody's cry made Bailey flinch as she was sitting on his lap so he shouted right by her ear.

"Are you serious?" Woody was excited.

"Does Moseby know?" Everyone looked at each other, wondering what the man would say if he knew that a group of musically-talented teenagers was going to be aboard the SS Tipton for a week.

"YOU WHAT!?" A shriek from the other side of the Skydeck told the five of them that Moseby had just found out. They began to laugh as they watched Moseby panic about hosting the group of teenagers for a month.


	2. Chapter 2: Set List

Before a week was over, permission forms had been signed by the parents of every New Directions parent and the set list was planned. They were going to do two songs each night, meaning they had fourteen songs all together.

"Okay, so in Monday we'll do 'You Can't Stop The Beat' and 'Light Up The Night'. On Tuesday it'll be 'Loser Like Me' and 'You Can't Always Get What You Want'. Wednesday has 'Proud Mary' and 'Give Up The Funk'. Thursday, we'll do ' Don't Stop Believin' and 'Empire State Of Mind'. Friday will be our big day with 'Shout' and 'Time Warp'. On Saturday, we'll have 'Tik Tok' and our mash-up of 'I Love New York/ New York New York' Then we'll wrap it up on Sunday with 'We Got The Beat' and 'Stayin' Alive'. And there's our set list. IS everyone happy with that?" Mr Schue read it out to them and everyone agreed it was a good mix that showcased all of their talents.

"Mr Schue? May I suggest something?" Rachel's hand shot up.

"Yes."

"Well, I think the shows might be a bit short if there's only two songs. What if we did two solos each as well?" Mr Schue considered that for a moment and then discussed it with everyone. In the end it was decided that as well as the two group songs, each show would have two other performances, either solos or duets. The New Directions began to chatter amongst themselves about what songs they wanted to sing and if they wanted to do a solo or a duet.

"Okay, if that's all for the set list, I say we move on to costumes. Do we want to reuse ones we've already done?" Mr Schue quieted them after a while.

"Well, I think the ones from our first year would work, and the ones from New York too. Maybe a few alterations on last year's regionals. And I think last year's sectionals were popular." Tina said and the others nodded.

"So we just need two more sets. I'll leave that up to you to work out Tina and we can do a few sessions working on them." Mr Schue told them. With that, the meeting ended and they all went their separate ways, different thoughts running through their heads.

Tina was busy coming up with various ideas for two more dresses she could design.

Rachel was deciding on her solo and was hoping she could snag a duet with Finn as well.

The Cheerios were trying to figure out how to tell Sue that they were going to be away for a week.

Puck was, of course, imagining all the girls that would be aboard the ship.

Kurt was worrying about which of his clothes he wanted to take on board, knowing the salty air might affect them.

* * *

Back on the SS Tipton, Cody and Bailey were lounging on a deck chair on the Skydeck, talking about the visitors they were too meet soon.

"I can't believe Mr Tipton organised this for us." Bailey gushed and Cody laughed.

"Anyone would think you love thm more than me." Cody teased her.

"Never. I could never love anyone more than I love you, Codykins."

"I know, I was teasing. But it is exciting. I'm glad Moseby has calmed down."

"Yeah, it could have been a very awkward trip for them if he hadn't."

"That's an understatement."

"What's an understatement?" Zack asked them as he walked past, carrying a tray of smoothies.

"Oh, we were talking about how it's a good thin Moseby has calmed down about that Show Choir coming aboard otherwise it would be very awkward for them."

"Oh yeah. I can just picture them trying to perform while Moseby is yelling at them to keep the noise down on the Skydeck because he's trying to read a book on pocket-hanky tying." The three of them began to laugh at the mental image Zack created.

"I guess you're looking forward to having a bunch of girls on deck that you've never met before." Bailey asked Zack who shrugged.

"Nah. I mean, that brunette who did the duet at the start was hot but clearly she's taken." He said and they laughed again.

"Whatever you say, Zack." Cody told him. Zack stuck his tongue out and went back to the smoothie bar.

"I seriously wonder how you and your brother are so different." Bailey commented.

"Didn't I tell you? Zack was dropped on his head when he was a baby. It knocked a few screws loose." Cody told her with a mock-serious face.

"Sure he did. Anyway, I wonder what they're going to perform."

"Could be anything. I mean, they are a show choir so they'd have a wide range of vocal differences."

"That's true. Maybe we could request some songs." Cody shook his head.

"No, they probably already have their set list sorted. From what I've seen, they work out set lists weeks before performances so they have time to choreograph dances to them."

"That's bad luck. Oh well, we still get to see them live." They settled back in the chair and continued a quiet chatter about their plans for their anniversary next week.


	3. Chapter 3: All Aboard

The day they were due to head off to New York dawned bright and sunny in Lima and fifteen very excited teenagers woke early, jumping out of bed and rushing to get ready. The plan was to meet at the school where a bus would take them to the airport and they would fly out to New York. From there, another bus would take them to the docks where they would board the SS Tipton.

Likewise on board the ship, the students of Seven Seas High were chattering excitedly at breakfast about their guests arriving that afternoon. When they finally made it to class, Emma Tutweiler tried her hardest to calm them down but it was nearly impossible, even Cody and Bailey were talking and not paying attention to her. Eventually, she sighed and told them that because of the impending arrival of their guests school was off for the day but she expected them to be back in class, ready to learn the next day. Everyone cheered and in seconds the classroom was empty.

"Bye! We love you!"

"We'll send postcards!"

"We'll miss you!" The glee kids leaned out the windows of the bus as it pulled away from the school, waving to their parents and calling out last minute goodbyes. When they could no longer see their parents, they shut the windows and began to practice their songs for that evening's show.

What seemed like days later, they were pulling up to the docks in New York and they clambered out of the bus, looking up in awe at the huge cruise ship that they were going to be staying on for the week. A huge 'Welcome New Directions' banner hung from the railing and a group of young people was leaning over, watching as they unloaded their bags.

"Hello. My name's Marion Moseby, I'm the manager of the ship. If you'll follow me, I will show you to your rooms." A quiet snicker went around the group at the mention of the short bald man's name but they sobered up when they entered the ship. Moseby led them through winding passages, getting them thoroughly confused until they finally arrived at a dead-end hall.

"Alright, this hall has been reserved for you. Each room has two beds and a bathroom. The teacher's room is at the end and is slightly bigger. I'll leave you to sort out who sleeps where and get unpacked. Just give me a call when you're ready to look at the facilities and the area you'll be performing." Mr Schue thanked him and began to separate them into pairs and assigning them to rooms. When everyone was happy, they went into their rooms and began to unpack. Mr Schue and Emma made their way down to the teachers' room and did the same.

"I hope they enjoy this experience." Mr Schue said.

"They will. They're teenagers; any excuse to get out of school is good enough for them." she reminded him. Next door, Rachel and Quinn were unpacking their things while Finn and Puck did the same across the hall. Beside them were Kurt and Blaine while Tina and Mercedes were across from them. Brittany and Santana were in the next room while Sam and Joe shared the one opposite. Finally, Sugar was beside The two Cheerios with Artie and Rory across from her. When everyone was done, they met back in the hall and called Mr Moseby.

"I see you're ready for a tour. Let me just warn you before we go, the Seven Seas High students have been given the day off and they are very excited to meet you. Many of them are huge Show Choir fans so they may be a bit excitable." The group nodded before following Moseby on a tour of the ship where they saw the Aqualounge, the shopping mall and all the various parlours.

"Man, they overused the word 'parlour' don't they?" Finn whispered to Rachel who giggled.

"And here is the Skydeck, where your concerts will be held. It is also a favourite hangout spot for the students." Moseby told them, pushing open the door. They were met with excited shrieks and a bunch of students rushing up to them, asking for autographs or if they wanted a smoothie. They were a bit taken aback by the energy but before long the excitement had calmed down and they were sitting around the Smoothie bar talking to some of the kids who lived on the boat.

"So how long have you guys been on the boat?" Tina asked.

"Well, we've been here for two years now but there's others who haven't been here as long." Bailey answered.

"Oh, I wish I'd had an opportunity like this. You guys must learn so much." Rachel said, sipping at her smoothie.

"Yeah. Well, those who actually bother to study learn a lot." Cody replied, sending a look over to his brother. The New Directions laughed.

"How do you guys tell these two apart?" Quinn wanted to know.

"Oh, that's easy. If you're being told facts, you're talking to Cody. If you're being hit on or find yourself caught up in some sort of prank, you're talking to Zack." Woody told them, earning a glare from both twins.

"I don't just talk facts." Cody protested.

"We know, sweetie. He's just teasing you." Bailey said, brushing his hair away from his eyes.

"So you're the one I need to talk to about the ladies, huh?" Puck turned to Zack who grinned.

"Puck! Don't you dare." Rachel scolded him, slapping his arm.

"Rach, just let him go. He can't do much harm." Finn calmed her and she smiled sweetly at him.

"Really? The Puckster can't do much harm, huh?" Puck was offended.

"Don't worry dude. I can help you out." Zack told him.

"Yeah, how about helping me out and passing me another smoothie?" Santana said and Zack winked at her before giving her a smoothie.

"Here you go, milady."

"Sorry, buddy. Wrong team." Santana told him, grabbing Brittany's hand.

"Yeah, she's taken." Brittany piped up and they all laughed at Zack's crestfallen face.

"Hey, if you'd met her a few years ago, you might have been in luck then." Puck told him.

"Don't give him ideas, Puck. I still have hold over you." Santana warned him and he cowered away from him.


	4. Chapter 4: The First Night

Around five, the New Directions said goodbye to the Seven Seas High students and made their way down to the Aqualounge for dinner before heading to their cabins to get ready for their performances. For tonight, they'd chosen to wear the New York Nationals outfits. Moseby brought them up to the Skydeck a different way and told them to wait behind the make-shift curtain while he announced them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I am pleased to present to you, all the way from Lima, Ohio, the very talented, New Directions." The crowd cheered as they made their way to the stage and the opening bars of 'You Can't Stop The Beat' began.

You can't stop an avalanche

As it races down the hill

You can try to stop the seasons,

But you know you never will

And you can try to stop my dancin' feet

But I just cannot stand still

Cause the world keeps spinnin'

Round and round

And my heart's keeping time

To the speed of sound

I was lost till I heard the drums

Then I found my way

Cause you can't stop the beat

5, 6, 7, 8

Ever since this old world began

A woman found out if she shook it

She could shake up a man

And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it

The best that I can today

Cause you can't stop

The motion of the ocean

Or the sun in the sky

You can wonder if you wanna

But I never ask why

If you try to hold me down

I'm gonna spit in your eye and say

That you can't stop the beat!

You can't stop a river

As it rushes to the sea

You can try to stop the hands of time

But you know it just can't be

And if they try to stop us Artie,

I'll call the N Double A C P

Cause the world keeps spinning

Round and round

And my heart's keeping time

To the speed of sound

I was lost til I heard the drums

Then I found my way

Cause you can't stop the beat

Ever since we first saw the light

A man and woman liked to shake it

On a Saturday night

So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it

With all my might today

'Cause you can't stop

The motion of the ocean

Or the rain from above

You can try to stop the paradise

We're dreamin' of

But you cannot stop the rhythm

Of two hearts in love to stay

Cause you cant stop the beat!

You can't stop today

As it comes speeding down the track

Child, yesterday is history

And it's never coming back

Cause tomorrow is a brand new day

And it don't know white from black

Yeah!

Cause the world keeps spinning

Round and round

And my heart's keeping time

To the speed of sound

I was lost til I heard the drums

Then I found my way

'Cause you can't stop the beat

Ever since we first saw the light

A man and woman liked to shake it

On a Saturday night

And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it

With all my might today

Cause you can't stop

The motion of the ocean

Or the rain from above

They can try to stop the paradise

We're dreaming of

But you cannot stop the rhythm

Of two hearts in love to stay

You can't stop the beat!

You can't stop the beat!

You can't stop the beat!

You can't stop the beat!

You can't stop the beat!

At the end of the song, the crowd cheered and clapped wildly and they moved quickly to start the next song.

Hey-hey-hey, you and me keep on dancing in the dark

Its been tearing me apart, never knowing what we are

Hey-hey-hey, you and me keep on trying to play it cool

Now it's time to make a move and that's what I'm gonna do

Lay it all down, got something to say

Lay it all down, throw your doubt away

Do or die now, step onto the plate

Blow the door wide open, like up, up and away

Let's light up the world tonight

You gotta give up the bark and bite

I know that we got the love alright

Come on and light it up, light it up tonight

Let's light up the world tonight

You gotta give up the bark and bite

I know that we got the love alright

Come on and light it up, light it up tonight

Hey-hey-hey, you and me turn it up ten thousand watts

Tell me why we've gotta stop, I just wanna let it rock

Hey-hey-hey, you and me keep on staring at the road

Like we don't know where to go, step back, let me take control

Lay it all down, got something to say

Lay it all down, throw your doubt away

Do or die now, step onto the plate

Blow the door wide open like up, up and away

Let's light up the world tonight

You gotta give up the bark and bite

I know that we got the love alright

Come on and light it up, light it up tonight

Let's light up the world tonight

You gotta give up the bark and bite

I know that we got the love alright

Come on and light it up, light it up tonight

Hey, hey, hey, you, hey, hey, hey, you

Hey, hey, hey, you, hey, hey, hey, you

You, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you

Lay it all down, got something to say

Lay it all down, throw your doubt away

Do or die now, step onto the plate

Blow the door wide open like up, up and away

Let's light up the world tonight

You gotta give up the bark and bite

I know that we got the love alright

Come on and light it up, light it up tonight

Let's light up the world tonight

You gotta give up the bark and bite

I know that we got the love alright

Come on and light it up, light it up tonight

By this time, everyone in the audience was on their feet, shouting and cheering. Everyone left the stage except for Finn and Rachel who preceeded to sing their duet.

Face to face and heart to heart, we're so close yet so far apart

I close my eyes, I look away, that's just because I'm not okay

But I hold on, I stay strong

Wondering if we still belong

Will we ever say the words we're feeling

Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls?

Will we ever have our happy ending

Or will we forever only be pretending?

Will we ah-ah, ah-always, ah-ah, ah-always

Ah-ah, ah-always be pretending?

How long do I fantasize, make believe that it's still alive?

Imagine that I am good enough, and we can choose the ones we love

But I hold on, I stay strong

Wondering if we still belong

Will we ever say the words we're feeling

Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls?

Will we ever have our happy ending

Or will we forever only be pretending?

Will we ah-ah, ah-always, ah-ah, ah-always

Ah-ah, always be

Keeping secrets safe, every move we make

Seems like no one's letting go

And it's such a shame 'cause if you feel the same

How am I supposed to know?

Will we ever say the words we're feeling

Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls?

Will we ever have our happy ending

Or will we forever only be pretending?

Will we ah-ah, ah-always, ah-ah, ah-always

Ah-ah, ah-always be

Will we ah-ah, ah-always, ah-ah, ah-always

Ah-ah, ah-always be

Will we ah-ah, ah-always, ah-ah, ah-always

Ah-ah, ah-always be pretending?

The transition from their duet to Brittany's solo was fast and the audience didn't even bother to sit down as Brittany began to sing and dance to the music.

I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too.

And I need to do what I feel like doing.

So let me go and just listen.

All you people look at me like I'm a little girl.

Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world.

Always saying little girl don't step into the club.

Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love.

Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)

Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)(Do you like it)

Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)(This feels good)

I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy.

But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy.

What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?

All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there.

I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.

I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it.

Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,

(I just wanna dance next to you)

To another time and place.

Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,

(Are you ready)

Leaving behind my name, my age.

(Lets go)

(Like that)

(You like it)

(Now watch me)

Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)

Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)

Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)

[Panting]

I really wanna dance, tonight with you.

(I just can't help myself)

I really wanna do what you want me to.

(I just feel I let myself go)

I really wanna dance, tonight with you.

(Wanna see you move)

I really wanna do what you want me to.

(Uh Uh Uh)

Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,

(I just wanna dance next to you)

To another time and place.

Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,

(Are you ready)

Leaving behind my name, my age.

I'm a slave for you. (Take that) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.

I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good)

I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. (Baby)

Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)

Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)

Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)

[Panting]

Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)

Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)

Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)

[Panting]

I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now)

I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.

I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny it, (Yeah)

I'm not trying to hide it.

(Like that)

In the audience, Zack stood, staring open mouthed at the pretty blonde girl who was wearing a green bikini top and blue bikini bottoms with feathers hanging off it. How on earth was a girl that pretty with another girl. He silently made a mental not to try and get her on her own in the next few days. Unfortunately for him, Cody was right there and noticed the look on his brother's face.

"Don't even think about it, bro. She's taken." Cody said, over the clapping and cheering as the New Directions came back on stage for a final curtain call.

"I wasn't going to try." Zack lied but Cody just raised his eyebrow.

After their performance, the New Directions made their way to their cabins to change back into normal clothes and then wet up to the Skydeck where Cody, Bailey, Woody, Zack and London were waiting for them.

"That was an amazing show guys. I still don't get why you guys didn't win last year." Bailey complimented them.

"Well, they weren't happy with the PDA at the end of 'Pretending'." Quinn explained and Zack laughed.

"So it's not just me that says PDAs are bad." He sent a look towards Cody and Bailey who glared at him.

"They're not bad. They just need to be timed appropriately." Brittany said.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name before." Zack asked her

"Zack…" Cody warned him but his brother just shrugged.

"I'm Brittany. And as far as your brother was implying, I may be blonde but I'm not stupid. I'm taken." Brittany told Zack with a glare. He cowered away and Cody laughed.

"Shot down by a girl. That's a first." Zack glared at him and put away the last blender before throwing the tea towel at Cody and stalking off.

"He's a bit temperamental, isn't he?" Rachel noticed. Bailey shook her head.

"No. He just hates it when a girl gets the best of him. Anyway, we're almost at curfew so we'll see you tomorrow. Enjoy your night." She got up and dragged Cody with her. Woody and London said goodnight as well before joining Cody and Bailey to walk to their cabins.

"I hope the rest of the shows are that good." London said with a sigh.

"Yeah. I still can't believe your father got them on board." Woody told her.

"They're so nice too. You'd think they'd be a bit stuck up from being up in the top fifteen show choirs but they're really not." Bailey said, her fingers intertwined with Cody's.

"It's good to see some famous people stay grounded." Cody replied.

"I wouldn't exactly say they're famous." London started.

"Well, they kinda are. I mean, we knew who they were before they got on the boat." Woody interrupted her. By this time, they'd reached the corridor. Woody and London said goodnight and disappeared into their cabins.

"Well, goodnight, Bails."

"Goodnight, Codykins. And thanks for a wonderful evening."

"Anything for you. I love you." Cody kissed her softly and she giggled.

"I love you too." With that, she turned and went into her cabin and Cody left for his cabin. They all slept well that night, the excitement of the day finally catching up to them.


	5. Chapter 5: Back To School

Bailey yawned as she made her way towards Cody's cabin the next morning. She was used to getting up early but London had gotten up even earlier because she'd had a nightmare about someone stealing her bed. Turns out she'd just fallen out of her bed and was caught in the sheets. Shaking her head, she raised her hand to knock on the door just as it swung open to reveal Woody in his pyjamas brandishing a plastic sword at her. She was about to ask him what he was doing when a piercing shriek sounded behind her. Just in time, she turned around to find Zack, clad only in his boxers charging from his cabin straight into Cody and Woody's cabin. A tired Cody appeared as Woody and Zack crashed into the bathroom and stood there for a moment looking between Bailey and where his brother an roommate had disappeared.

"What was that?" He asked Bailey who shrugged.

"I don't know. I was about to knock on the door when those two came screaming and brandishing plastic swords at me." Bailey tried not to laugh. Loud thuds and the occasional cry of pain sounded from the bathroom and suddenly the two boys came tumbling out.

"How dare you!" Woody cried. Zack got up and began to run back to his cabin.

"I didn't do it!" He shouted as he ran. Woody gave a battle cry and followed him.

"You know, my brother really should be roommates with Woody. At least then they can have their morning arguments in one room instead of waking me up too." Cody muttered as he looked through his closet.

"Well, I would love to have you as a roommate. London had a nightmare last night and I got to stay up with her." Bailey sat on his bed to wait while he disappeared into the bathroom to get dressed. She could faintly hear Woody and Zack still arguing in the cabin across the hall but the door had slammed shut behind them so she couldn't hear everything. Eventually, Cody came out and she gave him a kiss before taking his hand and they began to make their way to the Skydeck for breakfast. They were so involved in their conversation that they didn't notice two other couples walking towards them until they just about ran into them.

"Whoa. Where are you guys off to in such a hurry?" Finn held out his hands so that they stopped.

"Oh, we're just heading off to breakfast on the Skydeck. What about you?" Cody said, shaking Finn's hand in greeting.

"We're having an early breakfast and then the four of us are going to practice in the Aqualounge for a bit. You can watch if you want." Rachel said.

"We'd love to. We have school at nine but until then we're free. Do you want to join us for breakfast?" Baily said, the excitement evident in her voice.

"Sure. We'll join you." Rachel accepted their offer and they all began to walk again, Cody and Bailey leading the way.

"I don't get why you guys are so excited about us being here. I mean, we're awesome but back at school the club is the loser group." Santana said.

Well, we don't often get to meet other people our own age very often so when someone as famous as you guys comes aboard it's always exciting." Bailey explained.

"I wouldn't say we were famous." Brittany said.

"Your competition was televised and you managed to get into the top fifteen so you may not be famous like Britney Spears but you're famous to all those who watch show choir."

"Please don't say Britney Spears." Brittany said. Cody and Bailey frowned at each other.

"Why?"

"It's a long story." Santana cut across Brittany as she began to explain her dislike of the singer. Cody and Bailey shrugged it off as they entered the Skydeck to find Moseby and Miss Tutweiller sitting at a table, talking closely. The four from Lima didn't notice it but Cody and Bailey did and began to laugh quietly.

"What's so funny?" Finn asked, following their gaze.

"Moseby is so uptight, no one ever thought he'd get a girlfriend. Miss Tutweiller spends the majority of her spare time either telling us about her pathetic love life or caring for her hundreds of cats." Cody explained and the other four began to laugh too. It wasn't long before the couple noticed the six laughing teenagers and left. Not long after that Woody and Zack appeared, seemingly recovered from their argument. They joined the others where they were lounging around the hot tub.

"Care to share why I was greeted with a plastic sword and an Indian war cry this morning?" Bailey asked nonchalantly. Woody grinned.

"It was our morning greeting to you." Zack told her.

"Huh?"

"Come on. You're at the cabin door every morning at the same time. It's not hard to plan something like that." Woody said as Zack began to laugh.

"But...but you sounded so angry when you came back out of the bathroom." She stammered. Woody and Zack laughed.

"It's called acting Bailey." Soon enough Bailey saw the funny side and it wasn't long before the whole table was laughing at the morning prank. Rachel checked her watch.

"Hey, it's almost eight thirty. If you guys still want to watch our rehearsal, we'd better get moving." The eight teens slowly got up and made their way to the Aqualounge which had been set up specifically for the glee club to rehearse. Already there, Mike, Puck, Quinn and Tina were lounging around on the floor, waiting. The Seven Seas high kids made themselves comfortable on a couch while Rachel and Finn began to instruct the others on what to do. It took a little bit but eventually, they began to sing, giving the four on the couch a preview of that night's performance.

A loud alarm interrupted them and the Seven Seaers umped up, thanking the glee clubbers for letting them watch the rehearsal and rushed back to their rooms to grab their books for school.

"Cody, they're amazing." Bailey gushed as they hurried to class. He grinned at her.

"I know. They get along together so well. Unlike here where there's drama every day." Unknown to them, Sam Evans was nearby and heard their praise. He grinned to himself. If only they knew the constant drama that lived in the choir room.

"I hope we'll get to see them again one day."

"I'm sure we will, Bails."

"Making promises you can't keep, Codykins?" Bailey laughed. Cody shook his head.

"No, I'm making a mental not for future surprises for you."

"Uh-huh. Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Only fifty thousand times."

"Too much?"

"No, I'd take it a million thousand times."

"You of all people should know that's not a real number, Codykins." Bialey poked him as they entered their classroom.

"No but I wish it was. Cause that's how much I love you."

"Really guys? Class hasn't even started and I'm sick of your mushy crap." London complained. Bailey glared at her and took her seat just as Miss Tutweiler came in.

"Okay, I hope you've all got your excitement about the New Directions out of your system and are ready to learn." She greeted them, earning a collective groan from the class.

"Who said we were ever ready to learn?" Zack called out. Cody threw a pen at the back of his head.

"While not all of you are as eager to learn as some, it is still important for you." Miss Tutweiller reprimanded him and he slouched back in his chair. Cody grinned to himself as he poised his pen to take notes while Miss Tutweiller began to teach.

Back in the Aqualounge, the rest of the New Directions had shown up and they were sitting together, discussing the previous night's performance and how they could improve for tonight. Sam, who had gone to get them all smoothies, came rushing in, making them all jump.

"Geez, Sam. You'll give us all a heart attack." Rachel complained.

"Sorry. I got lost."

"Of course. I don't know how those kids who live here find their way every day." Quinn said, taking her smoothie from the box.

"You should hear what I hear two of them talking about." Sam began to laugh as he thought back.

"Sam! They're our hosts. You shouldn't be eavesdropping on them." Will told him.

"Chill. I wasn't eavesdropping. They walked past me and I heard a few words that they said."

"Well, I guess a little bit of gossip is okay." Santana piped up, unable to resist the offer of gossip.

"The girl was saying that we were awesome last night. And then they guy replied that we get along so well. He was saying that there was a lot of drama here for them every day, implying that we don't have any."

"Seriously?" Brittany laughed.

"I know. Ridiculous, isn't it? The slightest bit of fame and everyone thinks you have a perfect life." Sam asked, avoiding eye contact with Santana who was glaring at him.

"Alright, we've all had our laugh and a smoothie. Let's get back to rehearsing 'Loser Like Me'." Mr Schue told them after they'd laughed together for a while. The group got up eagerly and took their places to start the song.


	6. Chapter 6: The Dragon

Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero

But, hey, everyone you wanna be

Probably started off like me

You may say that I'm a freakshow (I don't care)

But, hey, give me just a little time

I bet you're gonna change your mind

All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way

It ain't so hard to take, that's right

'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name

And I'll just look away, that's right

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth

So everyone can hear

Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down

Baby, I don't care

Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out

You wanna be

You wanna be

A loser like me

A loser like me

Push me up against the locker

And hey, all I do is shake it off

I'll get you back when I'm your boss

I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters

'Cause hey, I could be a superstar

I'll see you when you wash my car

All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way

It ain't so hard to take, that's right

'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name

And I'll just look away, that's right

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth

So everyone can hear

Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down

Baby, I don't care

Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out

You wanna be

You wanna be

A loser like me

A loser like me

A loser like me

Hey, you, over there

Keep the L up-up in the air

Hey, you, over there

Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care

You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones

Like a rocket, just watch me go

Yeah, l-o-s-e-r

I can only be who I are

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth

So everyone can hear

Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down

Baby, I don't care

Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out

You wanna be

You wanna be

A loser like me

A loser like me

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth

So everyone can hear

Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down

Baby, I don't care

Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out

You wanna be

You wanna be

A loser like me (A loser like me)

A loser like me (A loser like me)

A loser like me

The New Directions grinned at each other as they left the stage afer their first performance on Tuesday night. It had been a hit show again, so far and the audience was on their feet the entire time, the Seven Seas High students taking residence in the front row. Santana quickly stepped out of one of the two dresses she was wearing and fixed a bow in her hair before heading back out for her solo.

For you, there'll be no more crying

For you, the sun will be shining

And I feel that when I'm with you

It's alright, I know it's right

To you, I'll give the world

To you, I'll never be cold

'Cause I feel that when I'm with you

It's alright, I know it's right

And the songbirds are singing

Like they know the score

And I love you, I love you, I love you

Like never before

And I wish you all the love in the world

But most of all, I wish it from myself

And the songbirds keep singing

Like they know the score

And I love you, I love you, I love you

Like never before, like never before

Like never before

The rest of the group joined her on the stage at the end and the opening bars of "You Can't Always Get What You Want' began to play and it wasn't long before the tears from Santana's solo were dried and the crowd was cheering again.

I saw her today at a reception

A glass of wine in her hand

I knew she would meet her connection

At her feet was her footloose man

No, you can't always get what you want

You can't always get what you want

You can't always get what you want

And if you try sometime you find

You get what you need

I saw her today at the reception

A glass of wine in her hand

I knew she was gonna meet her connection

At her feet was her footloose man

You can't always get what you want

You can't always get what you want

You can't always get what you want

But if you try sometimes you might find

You get what you need

Oh yeah, hey hey hey, oh...

And I went down to the demonstration

To get my fair share of abuse

Singing, "We're gonna vent our frustration

If we don't we're gonna blow a 50-amp fuse"

Sing it to me now...

You can't always get what you want

You can't always get what you want

You can't always get what you want

But if you try sometimes well you just might find

You get what you need

Oh baby, yeah, yeah!

I went down to the Chelsea drugstore

To get your prescription filled

I was standing in line with Mr. Jimmy

And man, did he look pretty ill

We decided that we would have a soda

My favorite flavor, cherry red

I sung my song to Mr. Jimmy

Yeah, and he said one word to me, and that was "dead"

I said to him

You can't always get what you want, no!

You can't always get what you want (tell ya baby)

You can't always get what you want (no)

But if you try sometimes you just might find

You get what you need

Oh yes! Woo!

You get what you need-yeah, oh baby!

Oh yeah!

I saw her today at the reception

In her glass was a bleeding man

She was practiced at the art of deception

Well I could tell by her blood-stained hands

You can't always get what you want

You can't always get what you want

You can't always get what you want

But if you try sometimes you just might find

You just might find

You get what you need

As the group left, Sam stepped forward for his turn and soon all the girls in the audience were screming over his rendition of Jusin Bieber's 'Baby'

Oh, whoa

Oh, whoa

Oh, whoa

You know you love me, I know you care

Just shout whenever, and I'll be there

You are my love, you are my heart

And we will never, ever, ever be apart

Are we an item, girl, quit playin'

"We're just friends," what are you sayin'?

Said, "There's another," and looked right in my eyes

My first love broke my heart for the first time

And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh

Like baby, baby, baby, no

Like baby, baby, baby, oh

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby, oh

Like baby, baby, baby, no

Like baby, baby, baby, oh

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

For you, I would have done whatever

And I just can't believe we ain't together

And I wanna play it cool but I'm losin' you

I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring

And I'm in pieces, baby, fix me

And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream

I'm goin' down, down, down, down

And I just can't believe my first love won't be around

And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh

Like baby, baby, baby, no

Like baby, baby, baby, oh

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby, oh

Like baby, baby, baby, no

Like baby, baby, baby, oh

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

When I was 13, I had my first love

There was nobody that compared to my baby

And nobody came between us who could ever come above

She had me going crazy, oh, I was star struck

She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks

She made my heart pound

I skip a beat when I see her in the street

And at school on the playground

But I really wanna see her on a weekend

She know she got me dazin'

'Cause she was so amazin'

And now my heart is breakin'

But I just keep on sayin'

Baby, baby, baby, oh

Like baby, baby, baby, no

Like baby, baby, baby, oh

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby, oh

Like baby, baby, baby, no

Like baby, baby, baby, oh

I thought you'd always be mine

I'm gone

Now I'm all gone

Now I'm all gone

Now I'm all gone

I'm gone

The cheers were deafening as the group took a curtain call before rushing back to their rooms to change. Slowly, the crowd dispersed, leaving the Seven Seas High students lounging around by the smoothie bar.

"I'm sorry to admit this, but that blonde guy at the end was insanely awesome." Bailey gushed, leaving Cody looking upset.

"What?"

"Don't worry, Codykins. You're the man I love but even you have to admit he was pretty good." Bailey laughed, kissing him.

"Eugh! Get a room, guys." Zack groaned. Cody threw a straw at him.

"Just cause you don't have a girl…"

"Hey! At least I can get a girl without a six month plan."

"Really? When was the last time you 'had' a girl?"

"I'm on a break from females."

"Uh-huh. Is that code for 'I haven't had a girl in ages'?"

"No. It's not a code for anything."

"Sure it isn't." As the twins continued their petty argument, London, Bailey and Woody went off to a table nearby, knowing it wasn't a good idea to get in the middle of them when they were like this. Rachel, Finn, Santana, Brittany, Sam and Mercedes showed up after a while and joined them.

"What's up with those two?" Mercedes asked, gesturing to the arguing twins. Bailey laughed.

"They're very competitive when it comes to their manliness. It's funny to watch but don't get too close."

"They're like animals at the moment. Cute to look at but dangerous if you get too close." Woody told them, earning a round of laughter from the New Directions.

"You guys must have so much fun with a set of twins at school with you. Especially those two." Rachel observed. London shrugged and took a sip of her smoothie.

"Yeah, we get up to a lot of stuff but Moseby and Tut are pretty strict so it's never too exciting."

"I can see how Moseby's strict. But I don't see Tut being strict." Finn said.

"Huh. If you went into her class, you'd see. I got my cell phones, PDAs, Blackberrys and Bluetooths taken away for a whole week once." London complained. Santana and Brittany looked at each other.

"You have more than one cell phone?" Brittany asked.

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I have more than one?" London was confused.

"London, not everyone has as many cell phones and PDAs as you do." Bailey reminded her.

"Is she always like this?" Rachel whispered to Woody.

"Yeah, pretty much. She's kind of an air head."

"I heard that!"

"It's a compliment London. It means your head looks pretty in the air." Woody told her and she seemed to accept that.

"Fine! You know what? Stay away from me!" A shout from the smoothie bar caught the attention of the teens and they looked over, startled to see a very angry Cosdy storming away. Zack was red in the face and it looked like the blender in his hands wouldn't last much longer. Woody ran over to Zack and pried the plastic from his hands while Bailey quickly apologised to the New Directions before rushing off to find Cody.

"Does that happen very often?" Santana wanted to know. London shrugged.

"No. But last time they had a fight, just before their sixteenth birthday, they both wished they were an only child. Well, their wish came true, sort of. Zack became a complete nerd, even worse than Cody is. None of us had ever met Cody until he came on board. Only that Cody was different, he was even more of a badass, ladies' man than Zack normally is."

"What-"

"Hold on. They eventually figured out that they were twins, separated at birth. They tried to be nice to each other but then everything went back to normal."

"Are you telling them about the Bermuda Triangle?" Woody came back over.

"Yep. They were asking if the twins end up like this all the time."

"How does this stuff happen?" Santana asked, thinking that maybe, these kids were a little bit crazy.

"We have no idea. But with some of the adventures, you'd think magic existed or something."

"You know, if they stay angry at each other for much longer, the same thing might happen." Woody told her.

"What are you talking about?"

"We're going through The Dragon's Triangle next week."


	7. Chapter 7: The Drama Never Leaves

"What is the Dragon's Triangle?" Brittany asked, never having heard of it.

"It's another mystery, Britt. It's directly opposite the Bermuda Triangle and therefore is thought to have powers too." Santana explained.

"Yeah. When the twins last argued this bad and ended up like London told you, we went through the Bermuda Triangle." Woody said.

"Spooky." Rachel admitted. There was a loud crash from the smoothie counter and they looked over to find Cody had returned and was proceeding to throw anything he could get his hands on at his brother. Bailey was behind him, trying to pull him away but ultimately failing. The crash had been one of the blenders falling to the floor as Zack tried to duck out of the way.

"You're a jerk!" Cody shrieked.

"Oh that's nice. What about you, you hypocrite!" Zack cried.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!" Back at the table, the teenagers were watching with wide eyes at the scene before them. If the group from Lima thought sibling arguments were bad, they were having to have a look at their opinion. The twins looked about ready to kill each other.

"What is all the commotion? I will not have this on my Skydeck." Moseby came storming in and quickly saw the two boys going for each other.

"Zack! Cody! Stop fighting. You'll destryo the smoothie bar!" Moseby began to panic.

"Moseby, help me!" Bailey cried, stull tugging on Cody to no prevail. The short man hurried over and began yanking on Cody as well. But even with both of them pulling on him, Cody stood his ground and continued throwing things and hurling insults at his brother. Sam and Finn jumped up to help and were soon successful in dragging Cody away towards the lobby where Bailey showed them the way to Cody's room.

Once Cody was gone, Moseby took hold of Zack's arm and led him towards his room. Both boys were locked in their rooms to cool down and Bailey sat down heavily on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, bending down nearby.

"Yeah. I just...I've never seen Cody so angry before."

"Don't worry. It's probably just male hormones raging." Sam grinned at her and she smiled back.

"He's right. And it's made worse because they're twins and know everything about each other." Finn interjected from where he was leaning against the wall opposite.

"How do you know?" Bailey asked, looking up at the two boys.

"We're guys too. We've had our share of punch ups in the past." Finn told her, sending a gentle kick in Sam's direction. Sam toppled over and landed on the ground. Bailey laughed at them and shook her head.

"It's nice to know two guys can get along so well. The twins are great but they're always picking holes in each other. I would love for them to be able to get along as well as you guys." She sighed and Sam and Finn shared a glance.

"We don't always get along, you know." Sam told her.

"There's so much that goes on within our group that no one sees. We've had make-ups ad break-ups. But in the end, it comes down to just how much you care about each other."

"Really?" Bailey was surprised.

"Yeah. A girl as smart as you should know that. While the twins may be constantly picking on each other, they still know, deep down, that they'll always be there for each other." Sam winked at her. She giggled.

"You're right. I do know that. I just let it get hidden in the back of my mind sometimes." Finn grinned at her.

"You ready to go back to the Skydeck?" he asked but she shook her head.

"No, I think I'm going to head off to bed. I feel exhausted." She said getting up with Sam's help.

"Okay then, but at least let us walk you to your room." Sam offered, bowing low. She smiled but accepted his elbow anyway.

"Sure. Lead the way, gallant knight." Sam smiled but then the smile faded.

"I would if I knew where your room was." Finn laughed at his buddy and shook his head.

"It's okay. I'll lead you." And the three of them made their way up a level toBailey's room. At the door she turned to them.

"Thanks for helping before. I hat to think what might have happened if we'd let them keep at each other." She thanked them.

"You're welcome, milady." Sam said, kissing her knuckles. She laughed again and leant against herr door.

"Are you heading back to the Skydeck?" she asked.

"Yeah, we've got to meet up with the others before heading to our rooms." Finn said.

"Okay. Can you tell London and Woody that I've gone to bed?"

"Sure. We'll see you tomorrow then. Bright and early for breakfast again?" Finn asked.

"Sure. We'll meet you there, at least Woody, London and I will. We'll see about the twins." She waved goodbye and went inside, sighing a little before getting ready for bed.

Outside, on their way back to the Skydeck, Finn glared at Sam.

"What?"

"You know what. She's taken, bro."

"I know. I'm not going to do anything. And a little flirting never hurt anyone."

"Right. Because that's not how every break up in the club has come about."

"Whatever. I'll be careful."

"You'd better. We want to be able to come back here one day. Not be banned for life because we caused trouble with the students." By now, they were coming through the lobby where Moseby was standing behind his desk.

"Boys. I'd like to thank you for your help before. It was greatly appreciated." he held out his hand to shake theirs and they willingly obliged.

"Our pleasure, Sir. We could see it was getting out of hand." Finn told him and Moseby smiled at him.

:I must remember to send a letter to your school saying what wonderful students you are."

"Nah, we just don't like violence." Sam said, causing Moseby to laugh.

"Nevertheless, I will be writing to your school with high appraisal." He went back to his post and the two boys made their way into the Skydeck where the others were chatting with London and Woody.

"Hey, you're back." Rachel greeted Finn, kissing him.

"Yeah, we got the twins into their rooms and then comforted the girl who was a bit shaken, I think."

"My hero." Rachel laughed

"Right. Just doing my job."

"So they're locked in?" Woody asked and Sam nodded.

"Locked tight so they can calm down without doing too much damage."

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" woody wondered.

"Why, where's your room?" Finn asked.

"I share with Cody."

"Oh. Maybe Moseby will let you crash with us tonight. I mean, from what I saw, Cody's gone completely nuts." Finn mussed, while Woody's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Sure. I mean, it's the least we can do. You guys are letting us come aboard your ship for the week."

"Well, it's not really our ship…" Woody began but London interrupted.

"Hey! My daddy owns the boat."

"Yes London, but it still belongs to the boat company." Woody reminded her and she leant back to sulk in her chair.

"Still mine." She muttered.

"Whatever. Hey, where's Bailey?" Woody asked, looking between Finn and Sam.

"Oh yeah, she said to tell you she's gone to bed." Finn said.

"Oh, okay."

"Anyway, it's getting late so we should find Moseby to ask him if he thinks it's okay." Sam said and the three boys left after saying goodnight to the girls. Moseby was still at his post so they went up to him.

"Moseby, because Cody's locked in his room, we were just wondering if I could crash in one of these boys' room tonight." Woody said. Moseby just looked at him.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that?"

"You should have thought that he should crash with us?" Sam asked.

"No, I shoild have thought about where to put Cody. If it's okay with your teacher, I don't see why you can't sleep in one of their rooms." Moseby said and Woody grinned.

"Thanks Moseby." The boys walked off to find Mr Schue and ask him. He, of course said yes after hearing about their predicament. Now came decidin which room Woody would go in.

"Well, I'm planning on getting up early to have breakfast with Rachel, Brittany, Santana and Bailey." Finn said.

"No way am I getting up early. I'm on vacation." Sam snorted.

"I guess that settles it. I'll crash with Finn so I can join them for breakfast."

"Sure. Oh, what about pyjamas?" Finn suddenly realised. Woody shrugged.

"I'll just sleep in this. Hopefully by morning Cody will have calmed downa bit so I can get some fresh clothes."

"Okay then. Let's go. I'll introduce you to Puck." Woody followed Finn, waving goodbye to Sam as he went. Finn pusehd open the door to his room to find Puck already sprawled out on his bed.

"Hey, Puck." Finn said, chucking a pillow at his best friend.

"What? I was almost asleep." Puck complained, sitting up.

"Woody, this is Puck, or Noah. Puck, this is Woody. He's crashing with us tonight."

"Whatever." Puck sighed and rolled over.

"Don't worry about him. He enjoys his sleep."

"Most normal people don't get up at ungodly hours." Puck mumbled. As Finn began dragging a spare matress out from under his bed.

"Here you go. I'm going to set the alarm for 7am, okay?"

"Sure. I'm supposed to get up around then anyway, but I usually just rely on Cody when he rushes back in to get his books for school." Woody laughed, getting comfortable on the mattress.

"Nice. Oh, and don't worry if you get a pillow thrown at you in the morning. Puck gets violent if he's woken up early." With that the two boys switched off the light and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Cody was sitting on his bed, fuming. How dare Zack say those things to him? While he may be the older of the two, it still gave him no right. Cody sat for hours, thinking over ways to get revenge on his brother, not even noticing that it was long past midnight when he finally fell back onto his pillows and fell asleep.

Across the hall, Zack was also thinking over everything that had happened. Like Bailey, he had never seen his brother so angry. Normally Cody was the calm one, dragging Zack away before he did something he regretted. If Cody hadn't been so angry, Zack would have made some sort of remark about it being Cody's time of the month but as it was, he was scared that his brother would do something to leave permanent damage. He thought over everything that had happened recently, trying to figure out what had happened to get Cody so angry. He had heard Woody talking about the Dragon's Triangle but he didn't believe him, just like he didn't believe him about the Bermuda Triangle or Cody's International Date Line story.

In her room, Bailey was also wondering what had happened to her sweet Cody. He was so mad, an almost alien look in his eyes. She knew Woody was insistent on this Dragon's Triangle thing but she doubted that had anything to do with it. She thought back to when she had been possessed by the evil Queen but this seemed totally different. Most of the supernatural stuff happened when they were in another country or in the middle of the ocean. Midnight came and went as she thought, tossing and turning in her bed. On the other side of the room, London slept peacefully, oblivious, as usual, to her roommate's distress.

Moseby also spent time thinking over what was happening with the boys. He hadn't seen much of the argument but he did know that Cody hardly ever got violent. If anyone got violent from an argument between the two, it was usually Zack and even then, he didn't throw things and endanger Cody's life. He too thought about Woody's theory but shrugged it off, not wanting to think about it. He didn't know that the three kids were still tossing an turning long after midnight, falling asleep himself just after eleven pm.

Finn and Sam thought about what London had told them, when the twins had suddenly not known each other. Was it possible that they were going to be around to see some of this supernatural stuff they'd heard about? While both boys were excited, they were also nervous. If something scary did happen, it might cut their trip short or one of their group might get hurt.

Woody spent most of the night obsessing over his theory of the Dragon's Triangle. He knew in his heart it was real but he had no idea how to convince the others. But even so, they were still nowhere near the Dragon's Triangle so it couldn't be that affecting the twins. For him, it was also after midnight when sleep finally overtook him.


	8. Chapter 8: Missing

The next morning, just after seven o'clock, three very tired teenagers met on the Skydeck. London was there as well and was looking very refreshed.

"How did you manage to sleep last night, London?" Bailey asked, tiredly.

"I told you, my mattress is stuffed with rose petals. They help me sleep." London sighed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Seriously?" Rachel asked, appearing behind them.

"Uh-huh." Bailey nodded in greeting.

"You lot look very tired." Brittany said.

"Yeah, we all had a lot to think about." Finn muttered.

"I'm going to go see if Cody's calmed down yet." Woody announced and Bailey offered to go with him.

"I want to talk to him." She explained and the two left, leaving the others behind to enjoy their breakfast. The walk to the cabin was silent, both thinking over what they would say to Cody. They went past Moseby to grab the keys off him and he asked them to let Zack out as well, as long as he was calm too, but don't let them out at the same time.

Finally, they arrived in the corridor outside the rooms. Taking a deep breath, they slipped the key into the door of Zack's cabin. The door swung open revealing Zack sleeping on the floor. His room was uncharacteristically clean and he seemed to be quite calm.

"Zack?" Bailey walked over and gently shook his shoulder. He groaned slightly and rolled over.

"What? What time is it?"

"It's about quarter past seven. You need to head to the Skydeck for breakfast if you want it." Woody said, joining them. The three sat on the floor in silence for a moment before Zack started to get up. At least, until Bailey noticed a huge bruise on the back of Zack's shoulder.

"Did Cody do that?" She asked jumping up and gently touching it. He shied away from her but shook his head.

"No. I fell against something at some point." He said, not looking her in the eyes.

"Fine. Don't tell me then." She huffed as he disappeared into the bathroom.

"Just leave it, Bailey." Woody told her.

"I know. I guess I'm just worried about Cody." She sighed.

"We all are. But just let Zack do what he wants. As far as I can tell, he hasn't done anything to provoke this."

"You're right." Zack came back out not long after and thanked them both for their help before heading out to the Skydeck for breakfast. Slowly, Bailey and Woody crossed the hall to Cody's door. They unlocked it and pushed it open, eyes widening at the scene before them. There were clothes and belongings strewn over the floor. The beds completely messed and the mattress falling off Cody's bed. The bathroom door was off it's hinges and leaning crookedly into the room. However, there was no sign of Cody.

"Cody?" Bailey called, venturing into the room. There was no answer. Together, she and Woody searched the entire room but Cody was nowhere to be found.

"I smell trouble." Woody said.

"Yeah. Tell you what, you get changed and do whatever you need to and I'll go tell Moseby." Bailey suggested and Woody nodded. SO Bailey headed off, taking a detour to the Skydeck on the way to warn the others that Cody was possibly wandering around the boat somewhere. They looked up when she appeared.

"Hey. How'd it go?" Finn asked.

"He's not in his room. I'm on my way to tell Moseby but I thought I should warn you guys as well, considering how he was last night."

"Oh my god. I wonder what's happened." London cried, looking around as if Cody would suddenly appear behind them. Bailey hugged Zack comfortingly and rushed off to find Moseby.

"Moseby!" she found him talking on the phone at his desk.

"Just a minute, Bailey. I'm on the phone." He said, glancing up.

"But Cody-"

"OK, I'm so sorry sir, we have a small drama here on deck that I must attend to, can I call you back in about an hour? Thank you, I will talk to you soon." Moseby spoke into the phone and put it down, looking expectantly at Bailey.

"Cody's not in his room. Woody and I looked everywhere but he's not there."

"WHAT!?"

"I said, Cody's not-"

"I heard what you said. Do you have any idea where he is?" Moseby interrupted her.

"No. It's like he just vanished, I mean the door was still locked and the porthole was closed and locked as well."

"I need to alert security. I want you to go and tell Emma that classes will be cancelled today but all students are still required to go to the classrooms. Then I want you to round up our friends from Lima and get them to come to the classrooms with you." Bailey nodded and ran off. Moseby picked up his phone again and called security. They assured him that they would secure the passengers.

Out on the Skydeck, Bailey burst through the doors and ran over to the group of teens.

"Okay, Moseby says that Seven Seas Students need to go to the classrooms. New Directions, you guys need to round up the rest of you and join us with your teacher in the classrooms. Woody, can you go with them to make sure they don't get lost? Moseby is calling security to find Cody." When she finished speaking, the group jumped into action, Woody went with Finn and Rachel to gather the rest of the New Directions. London and Zack followed Bailey to find Miss Tutweiller and then to round up the other Seven Seas students, rushing them back to the classrooms.

Sometime during all of this, Moseby and Tut talked for a few minutes and Moseby told her to keep everyone in the room until he told her otherwise. Tut then talked to Mr Schue and the two of them came up with some entertainment for the students.

"Okay, according to Mr Moseby, were stuck here until further notice, so let's make ourselves comfortable. Can I get you guys to move the desks to the side for me?" Emma addressed the students and soon they were all sitting on the floor with the desks stacked on the side of the room.

"Great job, alright. The New Directions can do some singing a little later as well but for now, how about we share stories about what our lives are like because, clearly there are two very different lifestyles here." Mr Schue said. For close to two hours, the students and teachers of both school chattered together, telling stories and comparing their lives. Moseby came past after a while and brought a couple of boxes with sandwiches and fruits for them to eat.

"Moseby, have you got any more news on Cody?" Bailey asked him.

"I'm sorry, Bailey but we haven't found him. We've had a few reports of sightings but so far none have been confirmed." He told her. After that, the New Directions took turns singing songs and entertaining the Seven Seas High students. The next few hours were spent singing along and eventually playing some games like 'I Spy' and 'Bang'. Everyone was getting along really well and there was a lot of laughter filling the room.

A quick succession of hard knock on the classroom door silenced everyone and they all sat aroun staring at each other.

"Zachary Martin, I know you're in there! Come out and face me like a man!" Bailey gasped as she realised it was Cody's voice, a little distorted maybe but still, it was Cody. Zack began to tremble where he sat in between Finn and Woody.

"Cody, it's me, Baily. Please, calm down. I hat seeing you like this." Bailey had run over to the door and was despereately begging the boy she loved.

"No! I must have my revenge!" An extra loud thump made Bailey jump backwards. Tears were falling down her face as she sat back down and allowed herself to be comforted by Rachel and Santana. Tut pulled out her cell phone and waited impatiently for Moseby to answer.

"Marion...Cody's outside the classroom...hurry please, the kids are scared." Not much longer after that, there was a commotion outside the door. Those inside the classroom could hear Cody screaming about revenge and justice as he was being restrained. When the sounds disappeared, Moseby came in the door and told them that they were free to leave and that if the New Directions wanted, he would cancel that nights' show.

"No, the show must go on." Rachel piped up and the others nodded so they rushed off to get ready. Bailey, Zack and Woody wandered down to the Skydeck to grab some food before the concert.

"That was the most terrifying thing I've lived through. And that's saying something." Bailey said, still shuddering.

"I know. It's like Cody's possessed or something." Woody agreed.

"Not this again." Zack groaned.

"It's true though. You said yourself, you've never seen Cody like this. It's the only thing that makes sense." Woody explained.

"Yeah, but we've been through this part of the sea so many times before and nothing's ever happened." Bailey countered.

"I'm sticking by my theory. You guys can believe what you want." Woody told them, defiantly. Zack and Bailey sighed but just left it, settling down into their seats to watch the show.


	9. Chapter 9: Showtime

You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down

There's a whole lot of rhythm going round [2x]

Ow, we want the funk

Give up the funk

Ow, we need the funk

We gotta have that funk [2x]

La, la, la, la, la

Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, owww [2x]

You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down

There's a whole lot of rhythm going round [2x]

Ow, we want the funk

Give up the funk

Ow, we need the funk

We gotta have that funk [2x]

La, la, la, la, la

Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, owww [2x]

We're gonna turn this mother out [2x]

You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down

There's a whole lot of rhythm going round [2x]

Ow, we want the funk

Give up the funk

Ow, we need the funk

We gotta have that funk

Ow, we want the funk

Give up the funk

Ow, we need the funk (let us in we'll tear this mother out)

We gotta have that funk [2x]

Ow, we want the funk

Give up the funk

Ow, we need the funk

We gotta have that funk

Ow, we want the funk (we're gonna turn this mother out)

Give up the funk

Ow, we need the funk (we're gonna turn this mother out)

We gotta have that funk [2x]

Ow, we want the funk

Give up the funk

Ow, we need the funk (let us in we'll tear this mother out)

We gotta have that funk [2x]

Ow, we want the funk

Give up the funk

Ow, we need the funk

The crowd was significantly smaller and less energetic than the last two nights but the New Directions didn't mind. They were used to very small audiences and even being booed. They also knew that they were still scared from the events of the day. Puck took to the stage when they were done to sing his solo.

Well, we got no choice

All the girls and boys

Makin' all that noise

'Cause they found new toys

Well, we can't salute ya

Can't find a flag

If that don't suit ya

That's a drag

School's out for the summer

School's out forever

School's been blown to pieces

No more pencils

No more books

No more teacher's

Dirty looks

Well, we got no class

And we got no principals

We ain't got no intelligence

We can't even think of a word that rhymes

School's out for the summer

School's out forever

School's been blown to pieces

No more pencils

No more books

No more teacher's

Dirty looks

Out for summer

Out till fall

We might not come

Back at all

School's out for summer

School's out forever

School's been blown to pieces

School's out completely

Zack loved the song and was nudging Bailey the entire time. She rolled her eyes at him and whispered to him that school as good for him.

Do you hear me? I'm talking to you

Across the water across the deep blue ocean

Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying

Boy I hear you in my dreams

I feel your whisper across the sea

I keep you with me in my heart

You make it easier when life gets hard

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Ooh ooh ooh

They don't know how long it takes

Waiting for a love like this

Every time we say goodbye

I wish we had one more kiss

I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Lucky we're in love in every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

And so I'm sailing through the sea

To an island where we'll meet

You'll hear the music fill the air

I'll put a flower in your hair

Though the breezes through trees

Move so pretty you're all I see

As the world keeps spinning 'round

You hold me right here, right now

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

I'm lucky we're in love in every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooh ooh ooh

Ooh ooh ooh, ooh

Quinn and Sam grinned at each other as they ran off the stage to make way for the rest of the club to come on for their final performance for the night.

Rollin Rollin Rollin on a river

(This one's for you Artie)

Left a good job in the city

Workin' for the man every night and day

And I never lost one minute of sleep'n

Worryin' about the way things might have been

Big wheels Keep on turnin'

Oohh the Proud Mary keeps on burnin'

And we're rollin' (rollin)

Rollin yeah (rollin), rollin on the river (rollin on the river)

Said we're rollin' (rollin)

Rollin (rollin), rollin on the river (rollin on the river)

(beat quickens)

So I Left a good job in the city

Workin' for the man every night and day

And I never lost one minute of sleep'n

Worryin' about the way things might have been

Big wheels Keep on turnin (turning)

Proud Mary keeps on burnin' (burning)

And we're rollin' (rollin)

Rollin (rollin), rollin on the river (rollin on the river)

rollin' (rollin) Rollin (yeah), rollin on the river (rollin on the river)

da do do do x3 ba da da ba ba ba ba ba yeah

Cleaned a lot of plates in Memphis yall (Memphis yall)

and I pumped a lot of tane down in New Orleans (Ne Orleans)

But I never saw the good side of the city until I hitched

a ride on the river boat Queen

Big wheels Keep on turnin (turning)

Proud Mary keeps on burnin' (burning)

And we're rollin' (rollin)

Rollin (rollin), rollin on the river (rollin on the river)

rollin' (yeah) Rollin (rollin), rollin on the river (rollin on the river)

da do do do x3 ba da da ba ba ba ba ba yeah

If you come down to the river (do do do)

I betcha you're gonna find some people who live (do do do)

You don't have to worry

If you have no money

The people on the river are happy to give

big wheel keeps on turnin' (turning)

Proud Mary keeps on burnin' (burning)

rollin', rollin' (rollin') Rollin' on a river(rollin' on a river)

Rollin', rollin' (yeah), rollin' on a river (rollin' on a river)

da do do do x3 ba da da ba ba ba ba ba yeah

rollin' (rollin'), rollin' (rollin') Rollin' on a river (rollin' on a river)

Rollin' (rollin'), rollin' (rollin'), rollin' on a river (rollin')

da do do do x3 ba da da ba ba ba ba ba yeah

The crowd were in fits of laughter over the antics of the entire club being in wheelchairs for the final number and they seemed to forget about the day's events just long enough to give a resounding stanging ovation. The glee clubbers grinned and ran off stage. They decided to go straight to bed that night instead of meeting up with the Seven Seas high students. So they said goodnight to each other and tiredly went into their cabins.

Likewise, the Seven Seas High students headed back to their rooms, exhausted from the day's events and the lack of sleep from the previous night. Woody and Zack walked Bailey to her room where London was already moving around, getting ready for bed. They wished the girls goodnight and headed up to their rooms where Woody made sure Zack was safely in his own room before shutting the door of his own room.

Zack flopped down on his bed and sighed. He could only hope that Cody got better, otherwise, he was going to have a very interesting phone call with their mother. He was ab out to get up and start getting ready for bed when a scream echoed up through the floor from the cabin below; London and Bailey's cabin.


	10. Chapter 10: Catch Me If I Fall

Moving like a bullet from a gun, Zack burst out of his room at the same time that Woody came out of his room and they thundered down to the deck below. They got to London and Bailey's room to find the door shut and locked. Zack began banging on the door.

"Bailey! London! Open up!" He shouted. All he heard in response was another piercing scream of terror. It sounded like Bailey, but then again, it could be London. To Zack, girls all sounded the same when they were screaming.

"Zack, step back, I'll try breaking the door down." Woody said and Zack move to stand on the other side of the hall while Woody prepared himself to run at the door.

"Watch out in there! I'm coming in!" Woody shouted before running at the door and using hie weight to break the door down. Zack quickly joined him and gasped at the sight he saw. London and Bailey were cowering together in the corner as two men, dressed all in black aimed guns at them. As they stood there, one of the men turned to them and aimed the gun at them.

"Make a single move and your buddy in the infirmary dies." The voice was harsh and gravely.

"What have you done to Cody?" Zack cried.

"A simple matter of a shot that enhances his anger. We gave it to him a few nights ago and simply had to wait for him to get slightly angry. Then the shot would take action and send his anger higher. While everyone was busy trying to sedate him, we were free to take some of the riches that this boat is laden with." the man explained.

"What riches? There's nothing special on this boat." Woody was confused.

"Oh but there is. If only you school students knew of the money you slept above each night…" He let the sentence trail off and began to laugh. His partner did the same and pulled a length of rope from his bag. He then proceeded to tie the two girls together, binding them tightly. Then they did the same to the two boys and stood back to admire their handy-work.

"You four will stay here and by the time anyone finds you, we will be long gone with our treasure." The first man said.

"What about Cody? What happens to him?" Zack begged.

"You talk too much, boy. But your friend will be fine. The shot wears off after 30 hours so by tomorrow afternoon he will be fine." With that, the two men shoved gags into the teens' mouths, turned around and left, jamming the door back up in the frame. Once they were gone, Zack began squirming, trying to get out of the bonds. London hummed urgently at him, jerking her head towards her desk drawer. For a moment, Zack was confused but then he realised that there must be something in there that could help them. Co-ordinating himself with Woody, they slowly began to crawl over to the desk and awkwardly stood up. Zack fiddled around in the drawer, looking for anything that could help him until his hands fell on a letter opener of some kind. He set to work, sawing at Woody's bonds. Once Woody was free, he took the letter opener and cut Zack free. Spitting out the gag, Zack took the letter opener from Woody and turned to the girls.

"Woody, go find Moseby and tell him what happened. I'll help the girls and then go after those losers. Make sure you tell him what they said about Cody." Woody nodded and disappeared through the door. Zack got to work, freeing the girls.

"Thanks Zack." Bailey hugged him when they were free.

"Anytime."

"Hey, how did you know they were here?" London asked.

"Your room is directly below mine. It wasn't hard to hear your screams. And Woody heard them too from his room." He explained.

"Oh. I forgot about that." Zack rolled his eyes at her.

"Anyway, you two should be safe now. I want you to head up to my room. Lock the door behind you and wait for me to call you, okay? I'm going to find those jerks." Both girls nodded and Zack turned to leave.

"Wait!" Bailey cried, running over to him. She planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Be careful. I don't want Cody to become an only child." she said and he took hold of her hands.

"Don't worry, Bailey. I won't do anything to get myself in danger. I promise."

"Thank you. Let's go London." The two girls made their way up to Zack's room while Zack himself went in the opposite direction to begin his search. He kept to the shadows, looking around every corner before turning. Eventually, he found himself on the Skydeck where the two men were standing by the railing, talking quietly together. Thinking quickly, Zack armed himself with a blender from the smoothie bar and crept over to the men, raising the blender above his head. With a quick swing, he knocked out one of them and he crumpled to the floor, unconscious, while the other stared at Zack in shock.

"How the hell did you get free?"

"I probably should have warned you that four teenage minds can work really well together, given the chance." Zack taunted, raising the blender above his head again. This time, however, he wasn't so lucky and the guy ducked out of the way, sending a kick towards Zack's knee. Zack jumped out of the way, tripping over the fallen man. He scrambled up and threw the blender with all his might towards the man's head. This time, it hit and he too went down, landing on top of his friend. Gasping for breath, Zack leant against the railing, not sure what to do now.

"Zack!" Moseby ran onto the Skydeck, stopping short when he saw the two men at Zack's feet.

"Hi, Moseby." Zack said, a little sheepishly.

"What were you thinking? Following these thugs by yourself. May I remind you that I am supposed to be looking after your health and wellbeing, and I can't do that when you're running around, chasing after crazy men who are armed with guns."

"I'm sorry, but they hurt my brother and threatened my friends. I couldn't do nothing." Moseby shook his head in defeat. To him, there was nothing braver than a man willing to fight for his family and friends.

"Okay. But just don't do it again. I don't need to make that phone call to your parents." Security arrived then and the two men were carted away to the brig. They would stay there until they made land fall.

"Wait, Woody said you were tied up with London and Bailey. Where are they?" Moseby asked suddenly.

"Oh, they're safe in my room. I told them to wait for my call." Zack told him, pulling out his phone and calling London.

"Did you really think we were dumb enough to have only two of us aboard, and in the same place? Say hello to your friends."

"Zack! Help Us!" Zack heard Bailey and London cry through the phone.


End file.
